


Temptation & Heat

by tyomawrites



Series: Supernatural Smut drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural - freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sam got what he wanted, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a few days before their heats, Omegas exhibit heat like behaviour. That’s exactly what Sam’s doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation & Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #4: (Alpha/Omega.) Established Wincest.

 

 

** Sometimes a few days before their heats, Omegas exhibit heat like behaviour. That’s exactly what Sam’s doing. **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Dean was lying on the floor reading a book, without a shirt on. Why did that surprise Sam? 

 

“Dean?” Sam asked the Alpha experimentally.

 

“Mmm, yeah Sammy?” Dean hummed, not quite looking up from the page he was reading.

 

“What are you doing?”  He asked him.

 

“Reading a book Sam.” He turned the page, before looking up from where he lay at the Omega. “Why are you asking Sam?” He questioned.

 

“It’s nothing, just wondering why you’re on the floor without a shirt on reading.” Sam said nonchalantly. 

 

“Why is little Sammy shy that his big brother is hanging around without his shirt on?” Dean teased, reaching awkwardly to the side and grabbing a bookmark, slipping it between the pages and closing the book, turning around to lie on his back and head turned to look at Sam. “Do me a favor and put this on the table?” He asked with a grin. 

 

“Ugh sure.” Sam got up from where he was sitting, grabbing the book from Dean’s outstretched arm and throwing it underarm when he got close to the table, hearing a satisfying thunk as it landed on target.

 

“Hey don’t throw the book!” Dean muttered indignant huff.

 

“Why, it’s just a book?” Dean sighed at the confusion. 

 

“It’s ‘A Song Of Ice and Fire’ by George R. R. Martin. It’s interesting.” He explained, stretching his arms above his head.

 

“Really.” Sam sat himself down next to Dean, hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall under his finger tips.

 

“Yes really. How long do I have until I have to go book a room at a motel Sammy?” He asked, changing the subject, hand coming up to cover Sam’s.

 

“Five days I think, four minimum.” Sam answered, leaning forward over his knees and kissing Dean’s chest lightly.

 

“Sam, your heat is in 5 days, we’re not doing this now.” Dean moved up onto his elbows.

 

“But Deannn.” He whined, hand palming Dean through his Khaki shorts. “I need you.”

 

“Sam, you’re not in heat, it’s just a side effect, come on. Dean grasped Sam’s wrist, pulling his hand away. 

 

“Stop it.” Dean growled as his other hand trailed up his torso, in feather like touches. “Sam, st-op!” His voice cracked on a high note as Sam began biting and kissing his chest, tonguing at his nipples.

 

“Sam, st-stop. Please!” Dean stammered, feeling fire rush to the base of his stomach, low burning heat curly in an endless pit of lust. 

 

‘Come on Dean, don’t you want to fuck me?” He drawled desperately.

 

“Sam I’m giving you five seconds to stop what your doing, I’m not going to fuck you.” Dean growled out, resisting the scent that had begun to fill the  air, the warning signs of Sam’s heat approaching. 

 

“I want you in me Dean, just fucking me until you knot me. Please.” Sam moved so that he was straddling Dean, rocking his cock against Dean’s.

 

Dean groaned at the friction, bucking his hips upwards, hands gripping Sam’s thighs. “You want me to fuck you Sam? Come on then, you’re wearing too many clothes for me to do it.”

 

Sam scrambled with his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off frantically, leaning back to shimmy off his jeans. Pressing his boxer clothed hard on against Deans abdomen.

 

“That’s better.” He leaned up and took Sam’s nipple into his mouth, teeth grazing the sensitive skin, mouthing against it. Pulling Sam’s boxers of slowly, feeling Sam pull his shorts and briefs off at the same time.

 

They were both naked, Dean on the floor, mouth locked on Sam’s chest, bucking his hips up against Sam’s arse. Sam with his arse pressed against Dean’s cock, hands on Dean’s hips, pulling him against his slick entrance.

 

“Fuck me already!” Sam moaned into Dean’s ear, nipping at the lobe, feeling Dean slowly line up his cock and push it in, reveling in the heat that surrounded it. Thrusting in gently, nibbling on Sam’s neck gently, placing his mark.

 

“Long and hard Sammy.” Dean muttered, rolling so that Sam was on his back, Dean thrusting into him lovingly, arms under his back, pulling Sam close, whispering and mumbling into his ear through garbled moans and groans, hips snapping forward. “Gonna knot in you, will you want that?”

 

“Oh god! I love you Dean, I love you. Pleaseee?!” Sam cried out, feeling Dean mouth at his tattoo, then at his nipples, down as far as he managed, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his body, worshipping him.

 

The knot was completely from Dean’s usual fucking, feeling the stretch and burn as his base widened, the heat engulfing it, feeding the fire curling in the pit of his stomach. He came in hard spurts, emptying into Sam, feeling the knot widen to his fullest, groaning out Sam’s name, listening to Sam shriek, his name mumbled out on his lips, head thrown back in bliss, marks showing on his skin, body tensed and poised.

 

“I love you Sam.” Dean breathed out, feeling the knot subside, gathering Sam in his arms.

 

“I love you too...” Sam mumbled into his ear, arms snaking around Deans waist, holding onto him tightly.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Smut... again. Started this at 9:30 am, finished at 10:08 pm. Whoops, I went shopping for 5 hours in between that.


End file.
